


Details

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, past Sandy/Pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Reposting this because I didn’t title it correctly the first time:Has anyone else noticed how LOW Pitch’s robe dips in the front? It’s open all the way past the belly button and comes together just above the groin area. I want to see Jack becoming distracted by Pitch’s fashion choice…and Pitch using it to his advantage. Go any where with this guys. Slash, gen, smut, comedy, whatever you wanna do. If you want a reference to HOW low Pitch’s robe dips, here’s a reference:http://cinema.theiapolis.com/movie-2T9U/rise-of-the-guardians/gallery/riseoftheguardians-characterposters-pitch-1083771.html"Inserting a little comedy bit during the part where Jack and Sandy meet Pitch in Burgess was somewhat strange, but I did my best.





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/27/2015.

“You’re not wearing a shirt!” Jack blurted. It might not have been the right thing to shout out just before a fight, but it did stop Pitch short as he approached Sandy and Jack on the Burgess street.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Pitch said, with a puzzled frown. He touched the fabric near his neck. “What do you call this, then? Anyway, if you’re trying to distract me, you’ll have to try better.”  
  
Jack noticed a few flashes of gold out of the corner of his eye, and Pitch turned to Sandy with an even deeper frown. “What do you mean,  _I’m_  distracting _him_? If I wanted to be distracting, you’d know—”  
  
“I can see your belly button!”  
  
Pitch opened his mouth, then closed it. The nightmares looked at each other in confusion. “Look,” Pitch finally said. “I don’t think that has anything to do with—”  
  
Sandy tapped Jack’s knee.  _Really?_  he mouthed.  
  
“Yeah,” Jack said. “Here, I can show you.” He lifted Sandy—and that was a bit odd, like moving a person under water—so that their faces were level. “Look.” He pointed, and Sandy nodded, seemingly impressed. And that was a bit odd, too, but Pitch  _did_  have a nice torso, no matter how inappropriate showing it off at this very second might be. More sand shapes flashed above Sandy’s head, and Pitch huffed indignantly.  
  
“Bored? Of  _course_  I was bored! I’ve been cooped up for years, no chance to use my real skills—” Sandy nodded again, and Pitch’s face turned violet. “Not _that_ , little man!”  
  
Jack turned in time to see Sandy’s response, but he couldn’t decipher any of it. Apparently, Pitch could, though, because he turned an even deeper violet and his body language reminded Jack of nothing more than an insulted bird. It was fascinating, and not how he had expected this to go at all. The nightmares also seemed confused, and a few of them were bending down to crop at the light reflecting off the damp pavement, like distracted horses pausing on a trail to eat weeds.  
  
“No, I am not going to tell you how detailed I went this time!” Pitch twisted his hands in the reins of the nightmare he rode. “I came here to fight!”  
  
Jack felt Sandy sigh just before he wriggled out of Jack’s hold and floated to the ground again. And, apparently, that was the end of that conversation—maybe. A few more symbols flashed above Sandy’s head, but Pitch only pressed his lips together.  
  
He raised his hand, and the nightmares grew focused once more. “Enough! The time for such foolishness has passed, and I doubt it will return soon.” The nightmares edged forward, and Sandy and Jack drew together, back to back.  
  
“You take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right?” Jack asked. Sandy shrugged and nodded, and Jack frowned out at the nightmares. This was getting a lot scarier, a lot faster than he could have guessed.  
  
“Now we’ll see who was distracted,” Pitch muttered, and, as one, the nightmares surged forward.  
  
***  
  
Later, Jack wondered if Pitch had been trying to make them underestimate him. Later, he knew that it had only worked with him. Later, he resolved that it would never happen again. 


End file.
